1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 1,4-disilacyclohexane derivatives and a preparation method thereof, and more particularly, to high efficiency 1,4-disilacyclohexane derivatives obtained through double silylation of an organosilane compound and a vinyl silane compound having an unsaturated to double bond under the presence of quaternary organophosphonium salts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the inventors of the present application have noticed that when trichlorosilane is reacted to alkene with a carbon-carbon double bond by using a is tetraalkyl phosphonium chloride compound as a catalyst, double silylation in which trichlorosilyl group is included in carbons of both sides of the double bond takes place.
It has been known that this is because a dichlorosilylene (:SiCl2) intermediate created by detaching hydrogen chloride from trichlorosilane (HSiCl3) is added to the double bond to create silacyclopropane, which then reacts with trichlorosilane.
It has been reported that the silylene intermediate is added to carbon-carbon triple bonds to form triangular silacyclopropene and doubling of the silacyclopropene forms 1,4-disilacyclohexene (See Reactive Formula 1).

It is believed that silylene, an intermediate, created in this reaction is added to the carbon-carbon triple bonds to form the triangular silacyclopropene, and this unstable silacyclopropene is doubled to create hexagonally annular 1,4-disilacyclohexene.
As for an organosilicic compound such as tris(silyl)ethane, a precursor useful for preparing polycarbosilane or organic/inorganic hybrid material, because the bond of silicon and hydrogen is added to the carbon-carbon double bond of an unsaturated organic compound through the conventional hydrosilylation, only a single silyl group can be introduced, and also because only the precious metal catalyst such as platinum must be used in the reaction, causing the problem in that a preparation cost increases.
In the present invention, by taking a hint from the conventional 1,4-disilacyclohesene preparation process, a method for economically preparing 1,4-disilacyclohexane derivatives, which is useful for preparing polycarbosilane or organic/inorganic hybrid material, with a high production yield has been developed and devised.
Namely, with expectations that the addition of silylene, an intermediate, in the Reactive Formula 1 to the carbon-carbon double bond will create triangular silacyclopropane and doubling of silacyclopropane will create hexagonal 1,4-disilacyclohesane, in the present invention, an organosilane compound and a vinyl silane compound having an unsaturated double bond were reacted under the presence of a quaternary organophosphonium salts-based catalyst, to result in a preparation of novel 1,4-disilacyclohexane derivatives and, at the same time, tris(silyl)ethane together.